The Glow of the Moon
by I-Walk-in-Eternity
Summary: Sirius and James share a romantic moment beside the lake... [Sirius x James slash] [Oneshot]


Challenge-fic from SlashStag. (Check her out. ;))

And I quote: Write a "fluffy moment between Sirius and James under the 'marauder tree'"

I am tired. Very, very tired.

Apparently the plot bunnies only see fit to attack at _four o'clock in the fucking morning,_

Ahem.

**Disclaimer: **I don't. own. Harry Potter. If I _did, _slash would obviously be _cannon._

**Warnings: **Slash, shounen ai, (male/male for the slow ones in the crowd) extreme sap, and Submissive!Prongs.

* * *

The wind howled madly at the windows to the Gryffindor tower, causing the glass panes to shudder and creak. 15 year old Sirius Black stared out at the moon, wincing as a particularly angry gust left a shutter to dangle precariously from its hinges. Exasperated, Sirius rolled on his back and sighed. 

"Proooooongs…" Sirius wailed, frustration evident in his voice. His plea was met with a half-hearted grunt from the bed next door.

"Prongs, I can't sleep." Sirius groaned, opening his curtain to throw a pillow at his roommate, James Potter. Still partially asleep, James slurred,

"So I'm not allowed tah sleep either?"

"That's the plan. You catch on quick." Sirius smirked. When James didn't reply, Sirius threw another pillow at his bed, causing its to grumble angrily, and quite incoherently.

"Prongs, I want to go for a walk." Sirius stated sincerely. A few moments passed, before James answered…

"IT'S THREE O'CLOCK IN THE BLOODY MORNING!" To which Sirius replied

"… And now that you're awake, let's get going!" He smiled, jumping up from his own bed and going over to James', pulling the reluctant boy by his right arm.

"I dun wanna." James whined angrily into his pillow.

"Come on, you baby." Sirius replied, and heaved his unenthusiastic friend from his bed.

"You're cruel." James pouted, as Sirius left him to rummage through James' trunk.

"… And?" Sirius replied, clutching the item he'd been searching for- James' silvery invisibility cloak.

"C'mon, let's go out to the lake." Sirius said, grabbing his friend's hand and pulling him up off the floor. James sighed resignedly.

"You're bloody mental." He stated, before crouching under the offered invisibility cloak and slipping silently though the portrait hole.

- - -

As the two boys reached the castle grounds, the wind had become no more than a passing murmur. Purposefully, Sirius led the way to a familiar tree by the lake, the one that had pretty much belonged to the Marauders since their arrival and subsequent ruling of Hogwarts. Sighing happily, Sirius plopped down in front of the lake, joined by James moments later. They shared a companionable silence, staring out at the crescent moon reflecting on the water, James no longer minding so much that he'd been roused from bed. After a few minutes, James broke the airy stillness.

"Sirius?" He asked tiredly, laying his head on his friend's shoulder.

"Hmm?" The boy replied, curious. First names were only used between the marauders in those dreadfully serious matters. James seemed suddenly self-conscious.

"Well…" He said, raising his head from Sirius' shoulder and nervously twiddling his thumbs. He dearly wished he hadn't disturbed the beautiful moment, but this subject had been weighing on him far too much to ignore.

"Out with it boy." Sirius smiled, facing his friend and poking James playfully in the ribs. James blushed.

"Sirius, if I told you something, something important, that you may not like… Would you hate me?" He asked, raising his eyes to meet the taller boy's. Sirius was startled by the conviction in those aquamarine orbs.

"Of course not. I could never hate you." Sirius said, placing a comforting hand on James' shoulder, his silvery eyes now mirroring the solemnity of his friends'. James, however, blushed deeper, seemingly not reassured.

"Well… I- I like someone." James stuttered. Sirius laughed, relief flooding through his limbs.

"Is that all?" Sirius asked, playfully punching James' shoulder. "Geez, man, you had me worried. I thought you were gonna say you were hiding bodies in the shrieking sha-"

Sirius was cut off, however, by a pair of soft lips chastely pressing against his. Slowly, the lips pulled away, leaving Sirius dazed- though not unpleasantly so. Leisurely, the gray-eyed boy opened his eyes, to see James looking downcast and ashamed.

"What was that?" Sirius whispered, trailing a finger across his tingling lips. James bit his lip.

"I told you you would hate me." James murmured, a single tear dripping down his perfect cheek, catching the moon's glow. This snapped Sirius from his reverie. His hand snapped to James' face, cupping it as he wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"I told you." Sirius said, gently lifting James' face to meet his gaze.

"But-" James tried to protest, but Sirius silenced him by crushing their lips together in another, albeit much more heated, kiss. James' eyes went wide, but, eventually, he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck. After a few moments, the two reluctantly pulled away for air. Sirius smiled at his thoroughly flushed friend, who, after a few moments, met Sirius' eyes.

"So… Are we…?" James asked, blushing.

"Yes. We are." Sirius smiled, pulling James in for anothersweet kiss.

And that's where the two fell asleep, warm within each other's arms, basking in the glow of the moon.

* * *

Meh, upon reflection, I don't think I like Submissive!Prongs that much. 

Oh well. There's always other stories. ;)

Review. For every review you give, I'll _not _kill you. Everybody wins:D


End file.
